


You Win Some, You Lose Some- Papyrus

by Icygin, sizzlinteapot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Park, Angst, Confusion, Feelings, M/M, UF AU, UF Date, UF fluff, Underfell, Us Sans' devious plan, backstory exploring, confessing, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icygin/pseuds/Icygin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlinteapot/pseuds/sizzlinteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US Sans has something planned for the UF brothers. He has his brother convince UF Sans to join them on an outing and he himself convinces UF Papyrus. Little did they know it was all a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win Some, You Lose Some- Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with [ SizzlinTeapot. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlinteapot/pseuds/sizzlinteapot)
> 
> [This is Sans' POV.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6467863) (`･ω･´)
> 
> This is Papyrus' POV. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞.

It was a pleasant day. Birds were singing and flowers were blooming. On this day, a group of four very different but also very similar skeletons walked with purpose and a set destination in mind:

The town’s amusement park.

It was the beginning of Spring and the perfect time for it to open its gates. As they turned another corner of the street, they could hear the faraway laughter of children and overall ruckus of large crowds. They walked in a square formation, with the US brothers at the front leading their UF counterparts behind, who were looking around with slight furrowed brows and turned down mouths.

US Sans looked behind then, grinning widely. His face expressed pure excitement and eagerness as he winked. He pulled out a book titled 'Amusement parks and you'

“ _I'm so happy you all agreed to come today! This is going to be so exciting, I have been studying so much about this 'amusement park'. They have tons of food vendors and rides! Oh, it even says they have something called the 'tunnel of love'. That sounds amazing! Ohhh-”_ Us Sans was interrupted by Uf Papyrus grabbing his shirt and pulling him back towards him.

“ _Wah-”_ Us Sans was about to protest when he felt the wind of a vehicle hit him in the face. He laughed quickly and looked back at the group. Us Papyrus and Uf Papyrus were shaking their heads and Uf Sans was laughing.

“ **shrimp you almost got flattened. that would have been a sight to see heh.”** Uf Sans smirked and pushed Us Sans into the now empty road. They looked at each other and Us Sans laughed nervously and continued down the walk way.

US Papyrus made sure to keep closer to his dear brother then, throwing a significant grateful glance at UF Papyrus, who just dismissed it, his expression turning stoic once again. Beside him, UF Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, still letting out an amused chuckle now and then.

The red of his pupils flickered as he surveyed their surroundings, aware of all sounds and ridiculously green landscape for such a big city. His grin twitched as he sniffled, brushing a few cotton seeds –that were constantly falling from the rows of trees decorating the side walks- from his shoulder. The air was heavy with the perfume of the recently blooming flowers and his lids fluttered as he could feel a sneeze coming, one of many before already.

’tchoo!

“ _Bless you!”_ US Sans said good naturedly, not looking behind this time as they kept walking.

UF Sans grunted, sniffling as he carelessly wiped his nose hole with his hand. From beside him, he heard a low sound of disgust and stole a sheepish glance at his younger brother, being faced with the ever present narrowed stare, looking down at him unamused. UF Papyrus looked to the side then before a small sigh escaped him as he reached for the pocket of his pants, taking out a plain black handkerchief and offering it to his older brother wordlessly.

UF Sans blinked but was used to these spontaneous bursts of generosity from him from time to time. And, well, he had learned to never look too much into this ‘generosity’. He knew that in this instance it was just because he was being his usual disgusting self and UF Papyrus could never stand it. So when these rare moments of mutual understanding appeared, where they acted wordlessly and in sync, it was all for the sake of meeting in between and trying to make coexistence a little more bearable.

As so, he accepted the handkerchief, the tips of his fingers feeling the smooth satiny fabric for a split second before he unceremoniously blew his nose hole with it, the sound of it obnoxiously loud. For another split second, he could catch a whiff of his brother’s scent: dark leather and the slightest hint of herbal spices. Strong and powerfully present, just like him…

UF Papyrus’ mouth curled as he crossed his arms. Absolutely revolting. Really, what would his pathetic excuse of an older brother be without someone like him around?

As always, he convinced himself that such a thought was born from pure annoyance and exasperation rather than the deeply buried but very present passive concern that has followed him since forever, it felt.

Shaking his head the tiniest of bits, he made a slight inpatient growling sound, earning the attention of his surrounding peers.

“ **HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL WE ARRIVE??”**

As if on que, they turned a corner and the park was in sight. Us Sans squealed with glee and took Us Papyrus' hand and started jogging head. The Uf brothers looked at each other and shrugged, following the their counterparts to the entrance. There was a small line where you would enter the actual park and a big sign on the window that said 'SOLD OUT'.

Us Sans was smiling and and jumping up and down, pulling on Us Papyrus' right arm. Us Papyrus bent down and Us Sans whispered something into his ear. Uf Sans was glaring at Us Sans at this point. He knew the little trouble maker was up to something after he has asked Uf Papyrus out today. The only reason he even decided to come along was because Us Papyrus had said their would be a ton of food, and mustard. Suddenly, Us Sans cries out.

“ _Ohhhhhhh nooooooo~, Papy I didn't buy four tickets! I only have two.”_ Uf Sans and Papyrus turn their attention to the short blue skeleton. He has his right forearm covering his forehead and his left hand was holding what looked like the two tickets he had mentioned. He is pouting, more like smiling less then normal, and he is looking at the two brothers.

“ _It cannot be helped. You two will have to go with out us. Please make sure to go on all the rides, the ferris wheel, the tunnel of love and the haunted house. The book says those are the best ones! Oh and don't forget to get some food! I hear cotton candy and funnel cakes are great treats, as well oh potato pancakes!”_ With that Us Sans handed Uf Sans the tickets, grabbed Us Papyrus and dragged him away. Us Papyrus was just staring at his brother like he couldn't believe he had just done that, shaking his head in response.

Uf Sans and Uf Papyrus looked at each other and both of them let out a sigh. Sans thought this was the most ridiculous idea Us Sans had thought of yet. Sure him and Boss hadn't done anything alone in, wait... Had they ever done anything just the two of them? No, that was not the point. He peaked over at Papyrus who had a troubled look on his face.

Uf Papyrus knew Us Sans would probably do this. He knew that He didn't spend any personal time with Sans and sometimes he wished he did. He wanted Sans to be strong like him, but the only way he knew how to do that was by treating him terribly. Spending so much time with their counterparts was showing him that maybe, just maybe, he was being to harsh on his brother. They never talked about anything, they spent most of their free time with the others in the house. They even tended to sleep opposite ways on the bed.

There were a few times he had shared a tender moment with Sans, a few pecks to his forehead while he was sleeping, a small grasp of his hand to encourage him to do something he didn't want to do, even the tiny echo flower, left in his joke/physics book. He had told him to keep trying and never give up with the flower. Sans was about to open his mouth and speak when Papyrus interrupted him.

“ **LETS GO AND SEE HOW “AMUSING” THIS PARK REALLY IS SANS.”** With this being said Papyrus plucked the tickets from the sweaty palms of his brother and started for the line. Sans was left starring at Papyrus' back, his red pupils gone and panic clearly displayed on his face. Why had he agreed to this again?

Papyrus was waiting in line and his mind was racing. He looked up and saw the rides and heard screams coming from high in the air. Maybe this place really was amusing after all. He glanced at the street level and saw the crowds gathering around, lines for rides and food stands. He thought this might be a problem. He knew Sans hated being in large groups of people to begin with. Papyrus shook his head.

Sans was going to have to get over this fear sooner or later, that and the disgusting sweating habbit he had. He looked back to Sans who hadn't moved over to him, his eye was twitching and Papyrus noticed a human bump into him rudely. He glared over at the human and proceeded to use the 'I'm watching you' hand motions. Sans was a bit oblivious, but the human had noticed the edgy skeleton's threat and his face paled.

Sans finally moved towards Papyrus after a few seconds, he was now closer to entering the park. Papyrus looked over at the map of the park hanging on the wall. There was a box that said 'Take me' so Papyrus reached over and grabbed a map. He knew this was going to be a confusing area, just looking at the bigger map he beginning to get a head ache.

He heard Sans sigh beside him and moved his attention to him. Whether Sans knew it or not he was visibly shaking. His eyes were darting between all of the crowds and he shoved his sweaty palms in his jacket, a safety net for him Papyrus knew. He was moving ever closer to Papyrus and Papyrus really didn't mind his at all.

He felt a tinge of relief, knowing that Sans sought comfort in his presence. Sans had moved so close that his elbow brushed his hip and Papyrus blushed slightly and turned his head away from Sans staring daggers at the human woman next to him, snickering at the cute look he had plastered on his face. He sighed and gave in, he really enjoyed the small touches Sans would give him unconsciously. The women just smiled and waved pointing next to him at Sans and Papyrus was startled and looked at his older brother.

He had just said something and Papyrus had completely missed it. He stared at Sans, his mouth frowning at his own idiocy. He knew he couldn't ask him to repeat what he said so he was just going to have to say something.

“ **NO.”**

Papyrus stared at Sans as he saw his expression change from his normal worried look to a very confused look. He tired very hard to keep his normal static look, but on the inside he was screaming at himself. He crossed his arms and clutched the tickets as if his life depended on it. Sans' eyes fell to the floor. Papyrus could have sworn he heard him mutter something. He paid no mind to it as his attention was grabbed by a not so bubbly looking human behind a glass window.

She looked at the two of them and seemed to force her smile, she kind of reminded him of Sans, always a forced smile on his face. She was about to say something when he shoved the two tickets at her through the small hole in the window. He held up two fingers with his right hand and used his left thumb to point at Sans.

The women behind the booth nodded and handed the ticket back to Papyrus. She was looking him up and down, her eyes starting to glint at what she saw. She was batting her eyes and making... well the face was rather disturbing, Papyrus really didn't know how to describe it. She chuckled lightly and passed him another piece of paper, with her phone number on it.

“Have fun and thank you for choosing us!”

Papyrus put the tickets in the pocket of his pants and nodded towards the direction of the gates. He still had the spare piece of paper in his hand and as he walked by a garbage can he threw it in. As they walked, Papyrus opened his map and checked their surroundings to see where they would go first.

US Sans had listed a few rides to them but not all of them and Papyrus was finding himself curious about the rest. He pulled a pen that he always kept with him from his other pants pocket and started circling all the labeled rides on the map, numbering them to the order they would visit them.

The one named ‘Leviathan’ was circled twice and number one on the list. The name appealed to him and it sounded like a challenge. Perhaps it would also be a fitting test for Sans. It looks like they could draw something good from this outing after all. He put an X through the tunnel of love, He knew it was there, but he really didn't want to go on that. Anything with love seemed weak to him. He circled the 'Haunted' House which was next to the tunnel, that one did sound better though.

There was a ride called the twister, that was circled as well. He saw something called bumper cars and seemed okay with this, driving did was one of his past times. He circled the Ferris wheel last and looked at the map one last time. He noticed that they were in the area for 'food and games' as the map called it. He looks around and sees a game stand close by. He walks over to the man standing inside and asks him how the game works.

“Well, all you have to do is throw this here ball into that there basket my skeleton friend. It's pretty simple honestly” The man handed him one of the balls in question and told him to give it a shot. Papyrus eyed the man, this couldn't be this simple. The basket was right there and this ball was so small he couldn't possibly miss this shot.

He threw the ball making a scoffing noise, this was to easy, why had it interested him in the fir- His thought was interrupted as the ball he threw landed in the middle of the bucket and bounced out. Papyrus glances at the human and he just shrugs it off pointing to a sign that says '3 tries 4 dollars'. His expression changes to a glare and he grabs his wallet and hands the man a twenty dollar bill.

The first six tries end up just the same way. All hitting the middle and bouncing out. Papyrus is frustrated at this point so the next six tries either miss entirely or caught the rim of the basket and fell out. He had three more balls to go at this point. The first one was thrown lighter than the others, it hit the lower wall of the basket and seemed like it would stay in, but it seemed to magically fly out. He slammed his fist into the counter and left mumbling about how the game was rigged.

He didn't even care about the last two now, he wanted to take Sans grab food and go on the first ride. Papyrus was flabbergasted when he had turned away from the counter and Sans was not in sight. Had he been right that Sans would get lost with out a map? He saw a crowd of people staring at a food stand. Papyrus' face became blank as he read the sign of the stand.

Well he found his older brother. He made his way over and saw him sitting on the counter top with about five mustard bottles in his arms. The humans were gathered around making small remarks like 'That's disgusting' or 'How revolting'. He looked at all the people and his magic flared, he was the only one who could say anything like that about his brother.

His glare and red magic made most of the crowd flee and Papyrus was less annoyed by the game stand now. A little fear always made him feel better. He turned and looked at the human behind the counter top. He pulled his wallet out and handed the man a twenty. He had a bad feeling his wallet was going to hate him after tonight.

He asked for two dogs on a stick and told him he would be paying for his brothers mustard bottles. The man narrowed his eyes, but excepted the money none the less. He asked the taller skeleton if he could get his brother off the counter, people needed to use it. Papyrus grunted at him and looked over at Sans.

Sans was in his own world, his grin was half there and his eyes were glazed over from the prospect of the mustard he had. He sighed, a small blush placing his cheeks at the sight, it was quite captivating seeing him this way. He shook his head and remembered this was his lazy brother he was thinking about. Papyrus opened his mouth to yell at him.

“ **SANS!!?!”**

Papyrus cold feel the chill run up his spin when he saw Sans freeze up. He hated how rough his voice was, old habits died hard he guessed. His brother flinched at the volume and his shoulders hunched as he slowly turned his head to look at him. Papyrus' strict expression wavered, Sans' face looked like he was a baby bones getting caught with his pants down.

“ **h-hey, boss. i was just-"**  

“ **GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!”**

Papyrus saw his older brother jump and he wanted to hit himself. He really needed to stop yelling at him so much. He noticed Sans drop one of the mustard bottles. Sans laughed nervously and snorted slightly as he reached down for the bottle. Papyrus would have commented on the noise he had made but was distracted by the two corn dogs being shoved in his face.

The human was shaking slightly and seemed like he just wanted them to leave so he could take care of the other customers. Papyrus looked behind him and saw that there was a decent sized line and he shook his head. This place was already becoming a bother. He turned his attention back to Sans and saw him slowly making his way off the counter.

He suddenly lost his balance and started falling forward. Papyrus moved quickly, his arms wrapping around Sans protectively. He instinctively pulled him close and breathed in deeply, The scent of metal and earth invaded his senses. He forgot himself for a moment and held onto his brother, touching him always had this effect. He snapped out of his trance when he heard an 'ahem' from his right.

Papyrus let a small huff escape his mouth and he rested his chin on Sans' head. 'Stupid human getting between them.' He thought and his eyes widened slightly. Why was he so disappointed at the thought of releasing Sans right now? No, this was wrong, he needed to make things right again.

“ **URGH, BE CAREFUL, SANS! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!”** Papyrus tried to sound like his normal self, but he knew his voice was slightly softer in this moment. Damn him, damn this place and damn Sans for being so...

“ **...sorry, boss.”** His attention was once again caught off guard and Papyrus put Sans on the ground and let him go. The man at the stand coughed and Papyrus had finally had it. He grabbed the food and gave a nod in thanks, though he didn't really want to. He grabbed some napkins and turned to Sans and saw him downing a bottle of mustard. There was a trail of mustard sliding down his chin and Papyrus turned slightly pink at the sight.

He was wondering why his face was heating up when Sans brought his the sleeve of his jacked to wipe the mustard away. Papyrus held out the napkins and one of the corn dogs to Sans at this point and cleared his throat. He moved his hands in a motion that told Sans to grab his offerings. Sans blinked a few times and took the offerings silently. He used the napkin and Papyrus smirked in acceptance.

Papyrus turned away from his brother and gave the man at the hot dog stand a silent nod before walking away. Sans was by his side this time, Papyrus made sure to take smaller steps so his brother could keep up. From the corner of his eye he spotted the red of Sans' tongue slide across his teeth and Papyrus turned his head to get a better look.

The image of Sans opening his mouth and wide and the corn dog slowly moving towards his mouth made his soul tighten. Sans bit down and half of the dog was missing now. Sans glanced over at him and Papyrus felt his soul flutter. He had the look of pure bliss on his face from the taste of the food and it was making Papyrus nervous now.

Sans averted his eyes and Papyrus took this as a sign to stare straight ahead and eat his own hot dog. What was going on, he had always had these urges to be near his brother. It calmed him down and he also enjoys his scent. It reminded him of the underground and when he was younger. His expression shrank a little thinking about when he was small and Sans had worked with Gaster.

“Hey, sir! Are you going to use your two remaining turns or not?”

Papyrus looked over at the man he had talked to earlier and glared. He shook his head and was about to tell Sans just to ignore the rigged game when Sans walked over to the counter. Papyrus grunted in frustration and followed him over.

“ **SANS, LET’S GO, THIS ‘GAME’ IS ABSOLUTE RUBBISH.”**

Sans rested his elbows on the counter and held his chin up looking smugly at the human. Said human looked quiet uncomfortable at his brother looking up at him with a sharp toothy grin. He was chewing on the wooden stick of the corn dog.

“ **mind if i give it a try for his turns?”** Sans asked the man. Papyrus scoffed at him but didn't disagree. If Sans wanted to make a fool of him self he could do as he pleased. The human arched an eyebrow but shrugged.

“Sure. Go ahead and try your luck!”

Papyrus watched Sans pick one of the balls up and looked towards the basket. Sans threw the ball and it bounced out of the basket, just like when he himself threw them. He leaned into the counter his hip bone lightly grazing the surface and he let out a long sigh. Sans threw the last ball and Papyrus looked away. He had seen the determined look on Sans' face and didn't not wish to see it disappear.

Sans let out a loud boisterous laugh which caught Papyrus' attention. The once smug human was now staring, his mouth a gap and his eyes showed sheer disbelief.

“ **WHAT THE-??”**

“Well, you won, sir.” The human said with a droned out voice, his tone clearly displaying his lack of excitement at the prospect of even having to hand out one of the crappy prizes.

“Pick a prize.”

Sans was laughing still and he pointed at a huge brown bear. Papyrus was looking at the basket one last time. There the ball was, safe and sound inside. Sans was handed said bear and Papyrus was genuinely at a loss for words.

“ **HOW-???”**

The teddy bear was almost as big as Sans as he held it and turned to Papyrus holding it up to him. He grinning up at Papyrus looking absolutely ecstatic. He didn't know what to do, was Sans giving this to him? It looked like he was. If so it would be the third gift Sans had ever given him. The first was his Scar and the second was his scarf. He held out his arms and the bear, that was almost the size of Sans himself, was held lightly.

“ **what’s next, boss?”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with [ SizzlinTeapot. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlinteapot/pseuds/sizzlinteapot)
> 
> [This is Sans' POV.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6467863) (`･ω･´)
> 
> This is Papyrus' POV. (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞.


End file.
